I Love You, Link
by Cat Soup
Summary: Zelda confesses her feelings to Link.. But can he handle it? How will he react to the princess's confession? Ok..I'll continue the story, by requests! First chapter is rated G.
1. Escape From Royalty

Post-OoT. Zelda invites Link to stay at the castle, and confesses her feelings. Can Link handle it? Will be continued by request. ;D Yay!  
  
Author's Note: They aren't children, like how the game OoT ends them. They're adults. That might conflict with MM, but let's not focus on that. This is all told from Link's point of view; his thoughts during that day. It starts after Zelda has told him already. Thoughts are found between '...'s.   
  
Ex: ...This is how a thought looks...  
  
- - -  
  
"Goodnight, Link."  
  
I only nodded and repeated after she did; trying not to sound as distant as I think I did.   
  
"Goodnight."  
  
I didn't wait for her to be off down the opulently decorated hallways of the castle before I shut my door. I could've sworn she looked back the moment she heard the rickety copper hinges squeak in resistance against being shut. As soon as I had done so, I leant against the door with a sigh, sliding down against it until I was seated; back still to the wall.. I had requested to have a room right next to the royal gardens, I didn't want to feel locked in.  
  
...Why am I not thrilled..?...  
...I guess I must be tired...  
...It's been so many long years...  
...Good cause for lack of enthusiasm...  
  
I took a moment to stretch a bit, before forcing myself to stand; sliding my back upwards against the wall for support. I was feeling physically drained.. I hadn't had much to do recently, perhaps it was because my tendons and ligaments ached for an adventure? More likely it was that empty, vacuous feeling centered in my chest.. The type of feel you get when something isn't right, but you feel like you can't fix it.. Even when you can. It took me a few moments of silence before I could push myself off of the wall against which I reclined and to move over to the bed.. After which, I was amazed at my lack of thoughts during thoughs silent moments.   
  
Casually, I tossed that emerald hued hat of mine aside on the granite floor; before falling back first in the luxurious satin bedding. The cold texture of the sheets was relaxing for me; though all the while, her voice, Zelda's voice, resonated in my mind.  
  
..."You do so much for Hyrule, Link.."...  
..."What about yourself, Princess? You do, too.."...  
..."I'm obligated by blood.. But you.. You aren't.."...  
..."I was born a Hylian. I by blood owe a duty."...  
..."That's what I love about you, Link. That's why I love you."...  
  
I didn't say anything after that. I think she believed I was shy, but it was an awkward moment for the both of us. I don't talk to too many people, usually when I do, they have some role in my quest at the moment.. Otherwise, when I'm off on a task, it's just me and Epona. I've always noticed.. That feeling.. Call it a sixth sense.. How she acted around me. I could tell how she felt without her coming right out and saying it.. It's uncomfortable.. Sure, I've sensed it before from many others, but she's different. Why? Eventually, I lose contact with the others.. Though, Zelda's always there, somehow.. Connected.  
  
...That's why? Is it because I'm a 'hero'?...  
...I wonder.. If I were just another Hylian...  
...And somebody else were the hero...  
...Would she change her mind..? Possibly...  
...Does that even matter in the first place..?...  
  
Even if she did fall for me because I was a hero.. Imagining a scenario where I wasn't one won't change a thing right now. If I could accept.. What would happen? Up untill now, I've lived for myself, so I've been able to do what I've been doing.. Would I rethink my choices, sacrificing my safety for the good.. Would I stop doing that if I might hurt her? Or would I be hurting her anyways, doing what I'm doing.. And ontop of that not accepting her feelings..? I shut my eyes, but in vain. I couldn't sleep.. Who was I kidding? I had too much on my mind.. Eventually I got up, and grabbed my hat, situating it atop my head; brushing a few erratic strands from my face as I gazed out of that stained glass window.. That's when I saw the moon, hanging solo above the world.  
  
...It does so much for everybody, all on it's own...  
..Sure, there are stars, helping it...  
...But the Moon doesn't pick out one star to shine brightly besides it...  
...It does it's work alone...  
  
I sighed.. Parting the ebony paned windows so that I cold inhale the chilling nighttime air.. The icy chill felt great against my skin, running through the locks of my hair. It reminded me of those free nights, riding Epona through the fields of Hyrule, playing my ocarina to the scarecrows besides Lake Hylia.. How the broken blades of grass whipped around as I rode.. How the water's mist sprayed so cooly against my skin whilst Zoras swam..The soothing heat of deathmountain, as I tirelessly slung from stone to stone across depthless pits of molten rock.  
  
...The sun and moon work in unison...  
...But they can't be together...  
...Or else they'd do the world no good...  
  
"I'm sorry.. Princess.. We can't be together.. Atleast.. Not while we still owe the world our duties.. We have to put them first."  
  
I knew she couldn't hear me, but I hope she'd understand.. It was then I slipped out of the window, and hopped onto the grass of the garden beneath me. Quickly treading through the royal gardens on a dash away into the horizon, working my way towards the market place; and eventually.. I'd escape the gated boundaries of the kingdom and be in the fields.. I didn't stop, as I felt the broken blades of grass whipping around me, staining my tunic with chlorophyll, and the cold air against me.. I thought I'd feel free again.. Little did I know.. It made that empty hole in my chest ache even more to be filled.  
  
"..But.. I do love you.." 


	2. Race Against The Sun

Alrighty.. A couple people wanted me to continue, so.. I guess I will. Besides, I wanna know Link and Zelda's future, and I've had fun writing this!  
  
- - -  
  
I caught myself, staring through the fleeting gap caused by the rising of the bridge from it's spot on the mote.. One last glimpse at the miniscule vision of a magnificent castle. The echoing slam of the wall shutting it's last crevace rang dully in my ears, ensued by silence.. With the exception of faint and muffled canine barks, from the strays which wandered aimlessly within the marketplace.  
  
...Way to ruin the moment...  
  
I chuckled to myself about those aimless strays, only to have my laughter die down into a sickened attempt to lighten my mood.  
  
..Who am I kidding?...  
  
That wasn't a very good way to distract my mind.. Was it a good idea to distract myself anymore than I was already? I had forgotten how dangerous the fields could be at nighttime.. And loitering in one place wasn't doing me any good; but leaving me as an open target.. I just hadn't realized it at the time. I drooped my head, scuffing my boots against the ground. A sidelong glance allowed me to realize the moon was hanging a little past it's peak, and my best option was to go camp for the night. My mind knew it, but for some reason, my body wouldn't budge.  
  
..I think the guard is asleep, I can't get back in..  
..Maybe I can camp here? By the moat..?..  
  
It was then I heard the faint rip of upturned roots, and muffled groans characteristic of those skeletal canines.. If they really we're dogs in the first place. Think it mattered? I turned about to see not one, but many of those damned creatures. What were they doing out here? It'd been forever since I've seen monsters of their sort, only when I was a child. I couldn't stand around and wait, one was simple, but many of those bone dogs was a problem. I know I'm supposed to be a hero of time, but I'm only a Hylian. I do get scared. Being hero of time doesn't make me invincible, I have to win, the mortal way.. They were almost out of the ground.. I hesitated.  
  
..Should I call Epona?..  
  
Why wouldn't I? Well.. I had spent countless nights out alone, with only Epona. By this time, I felt she had a real understanding for me, specifically.. And right now, the last thing I wanted was somebody reading my mind about how I felt.. So I turned about quickly and darted up the dusty old dirt road, kicking up the rusty sand as I ran, the miniscule grains of sand which the air carried burning in my lungs.. How selfish of me. I know that Hyrule depends on my life, my ability to be there.. But I risk myself just so that I can mask my feelings from Epona? Despite that, I ran in Lon Lon's direction. Kakariko had too many guards, and I know they'd be searching for me, on account of Zelda. That doesn't mean I'd take refuge at Lon Lon, though. Ingo was always trying to get on the good side of anybody in charge, Zelda, Ganondorf, didn't matter. I was only going to drop by for some supplies.  
  
..Please be there, Malon..  
  
They were catching up to me.. I could hear the rickety shaking of their bones beneath their weight, trudging along behind me. I was almost there. The moon was hanging quarter past it's peak now. I had to hurry before dawn, when Zelda would be searching for me. "Yes!" The elevated pathway within the walls of the ranch were bliss as I escaped the dangers of the field. I could faintly hear Malon's voice, breaking the nighttime silence with that charming melody. I remembered how she loved to sing at nighttime, and luckily it could help me out. "Malon.. Psst." I was now up against the fences where the horses were kept, whispering as to only attract her attention; and not that of Talon or Ingo.  
  
"Fairy boy..!" Malon grinned, making her way over to her side of the fence so that we talked; parted by the bars. I tried to be calm, despite my shortage of time; allowing myself to vent my anxiety by grasping onto the bars of the fence.  
  
"I need some supplies, Malon. Please, this favor?"  
  
"Shh." She lifted a finger to her lips to hush me. "Just a minute." I noticed how gracefully she swayed as she went around to the exit of the fences.. The ripples and folds of that cotton dress. It was so simple compared to the elaborate frills and lace of Zelda's many gowns. I saw her, walk directly past me to head into one of the doors. I could only wait for her to come back again.. It was then in that silence I heard my labored panting.  
  
..A girl like Malon doesn't need all those fancy dresses..  
..She's sweet.. But with roughened edges..  
..What am I thinking..? Zelda..  
  
"Here ya' go, fairy boy!" She smiled, offering me a cotton sack, packed to it's fill of items. "I packed ya' some milk, bread, and as many potions as I could find in Mr. Ingo's drawers!"  
  
I chuckled lightly at her goodnatured humor.. It was better than my attempt to laugh at the strays of Hyrule. I wasn't a comedian. "..Thanks. I'll pay you back someday."  
  
"How about now?" She smiled, and raised her height by lifting herself upon the tips of her toes.. Pecking me lightly on the cheek with a light kiss and smile. "Come back when your done running!"  
  
..How does she know?..  
  
"Uhm.." It was then I turned about and ran back towards the ranch's enterance, blushing deeply. Was it a reaction, or was I just embarrassed? Embarrassed because I'm so bad at masking my motives.. She noticed my breathing.. My actions.. And my request for supplies. How could I be so dense? As soon as I got to the spot where the fields meet Lon Lon, I lifted two fingers to my lips, whistling.. I no longer had the Ocarina, but this worked fine.  
  
I could hear her faint whinny in the distance.. I slipped the loop of the cloth bag Malon gave me around one arm; so that when Epona rushed by I hopped up on instinct.. Grabbing onto her mane as I quickly slung myself atop her back. I had no time to waste. The moon had almost gone and saffron gleams of light had begun to break through the darkness. Myself and Epona were left racing against day break towards Kokiri Forest. 


	3. Forest Of Memories

I'm not gonna ruin the ending.. But just so ya know.. I'm not a Malon / Link fan either. Thanks for the reviews.  
  
- - -  
  
Everything before me was a blur of shades of green and beige hues.. I couldn't focus no matter how hard I tried, how much I blinked. It was then I noticed I wasn't on Epona.. I just began to come to, immediately grasping the first things my hands found themselves upon.. And I felt myself uprooting slivers of grass.. Taking a deep breath, I inhaled that earthy scent of dirt and dew stained foliage.. Just laying there, I waited till I could focus my vision, and until that steady ringing faded from my ears; causing my head to throb.  
  
...Where am I..?...  
...How'd..What am I doing here..?...  
...Is this Kokiri..?...  
  
It was then, over the fleeting ping of that ring that I heard Epona's whinny.. It was starting then my senses began to slip back into my conscious self.. I shut my eyes, tightly, furrowing my brows above the bridge of my nose, opening them up a moment later to find myself before the enterance to the old Forest Temple.. The one before the actual doors of the temple, where I had to use my hookshot to gain entry.. Epona was safely grazing nearby.. Sighing I pushed myself to sit up, taking a momentary glance of my surroundings. There I saw a chartreuse clad little girl, with short green hair.. A Kokiri, most definetly.. But from behind, as she was hunched over, patting something dry on a stone.  
  
"..Excuse me."  
  
That's when she turned about, with a delicate smile, and optimistic emerald eyes.. Saria? "Saria.. Is that you?" I blinked.. I noticed, when she faced me, what it was she was patting dry.. A green tunic. Immediately my hands shot up to feel about my clavicle and chest. I felt the rough leathery touch of my gloves against my skin. I could feel my face burning with a reddish embarrassment as I took a glimpse at myself, sitting there in my boots, gloves, leuko white tights.. And luckily, enough cover about my intimates.. Although, what I wore was stained in soot and dirt.  
  
"Your awake now..! That's good." Those pale lips curled into a delicate little simper as she stood fully, no matter how short she really was, and walked to me; clasping her hands. "I'm sorry about this awkward situation, but you must understand.. I found you in a bad condition."  
  
I babbled a bit, before clumsily crossing my legs as I sat down, thrusting my palms down on the ground before my.. Ehm.. Cowering as I curled my back forward, covering myself. "W..Wh.. Ehm.. What do you mean?" I avoided eye contact. Now, don't think just because I can go around saving Hyrule and keeping in shape would really boost my confidence too much. I was still rather modest, and shy at times.. Like when I first met Zelda.. Or when Ruto intimidated me.. I guess I'm still not used to being around people too often.   
  
...Aren't my clothes dry yet..?...  
...Ah..I wanna leave so badly..!...  
  
A few strands of my flaxen hued hair strayed into my view, but I wasn't about to bother and fix them.. Turns out my hat too was being dryed.  
  
"Well, I was just about to check up on how the Kokiri are doing.. That's when I saw your horse, stomping madly on the bridge.. The one between the village and the field.. Without you.. I tried to calm the creature, but there was something wrong.."  
  
"..Epona, without me?"  
  
"I looked down, and I saw you.. Just.. Lying there in the mud below.. I didn't know if you were ok, but your horse cooperated in bringing you here to take care of you.. Your clothes were a mess. I hope you don't mind me cleaning them."  
  
"..Saria. Do you know what happened to me?"  
  
"No idea."  
  
I thought a moment, staring off past her.. What had happened? ..That's when a few faint images came to mind.. I remember, it was getting late, and I had to race off with Epona from Lon Lon.  
  
...That's a start...  
  
I hadn't gotten to sleep all night.. My hold was beginning to weaken, I can almost recall the feeling of the fatigue setting into me.. I guess I must've fallen asleep, and lost my grip.  
  
"You just looked like you were sleeping peacefully.. Like in the old times.. Don't you miss them?"  
  
I contemplated that for a moment, tilting my head to the side before I replied. "Yeah.. I do.. But.. I grew up for a reason, I wasn't a Kokiri.. And I had other things to do."  
  
"Important things. Yeah. I remember. Sometimes I regret it all, sagehood, everything.. And I wanted to go back to the days when.. I used to protect you from Mido.. When we were just children."  
  
I chuckled lightly, especially on her emphasis of how she used to protect me.. That's when I looked up at her from where I sat.. And noticed the melancholy gaze in those emerald orbs of hers.. At that moment, I felt like an idiot. I didn't know those memories saddened her, maybe I was just horrible with relating to a girl's sensitivity.  
  
"..Link.. When we were children, me and you.. Now, your grown up, and I'm not.."  
  
I reached up with one hand, and comforted her by caressing the side of her face.. I could only imagine how soft to the touch her visage was, since I still fashioned those gloves. I didn't know why she was sad, I looked back happily on those times. I remember, having a little puppy love crush on her.. But we were just little kids.. She's always going to be like a little sister to me.  
  
"..I think your clothes are dry." She offered a fair smile, I couldn't differentiate it between being genuine or a facade. Hesitantly I got up and quickly moved over to the stone, slipping on my tunic as best I could in a minimal of time.. Fastening that leather belt snugly upon my waist, and slinging my sword and arrows, sheath, case, bow, and all over my back. Finally, donning that trademark cap of mine. I hadn't even turned back around when she shot me with a question..  
  
"..The princess is very pretty.. Isn't she? She's very lucky, too." I turned around to see her, I hadn't noticed the crack in her voice as she spoke.. I guess I was really bad at these things.  
  
"Your pretty too, Saria.. I love you.. Just..."  
  
- - -  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. Mwuahaha. 


	4. Depthless Fear

e_x; Some people guessed right to the finish of his sentence.  
  
- - -  
  
"Your pretty too, Saria.. I love you.. Just.." The way she looked up at me, so promisingly.. I hated myself for what the truth was, the words which came next.. I couldn't hesitate any longer, or else I'd be implanting a wrongful impression in her. "..Just.. As a sister.. Besides, your place is with the sages."  
  
She sighed, letting all those feelings fade away, not to resurface again since my reaction had put an end to her hopes. Although, I admired her usual reserved manners, and how she sacrificed her own emotions for the better..   
  
...I wish I could've made her happy...  
...But, lying wouldn't help either of us...  
  
I was reminded once again of the princess. I had never noticed, but those seven years, where I was kept in incubation.. She was out there, suffering through those times, under cover as her kingdom was under seige.. She didn't get to sleep away all those years.. Yet, how she was always calm, always collected. Even when Saria stood before me, broken hearted, all I could think about was Zelda. Eventually, I shook it off. "I'm sorry." Quickly, I made my way to Epona and slung myself upon her back, taking my seat there. Saria just smiled, and waved before disappearing into a flurry of emerald sparkles.  
  
...What is with everybody..?...  
...Zelda..Malon..Saria...  
  
I shook my head, sighing.. Zoning out to listen to the clacks and thuds of Epona's gallops as we neared the lost woods. It was a tricky area to maneuver on an a horse.. Which is the reason why I had never brought Epona into this neck of the woods, however, Epona was no normal equine.. I guess over the year's she's gotten used to my unusual tracks.. Though.. Were was I to go now? Not the kingdom.. Not Kakariko.. I was already uncomfortable here with the Kokiri.. For moments I pondered, ignoring everything but my thoughts.. I forgot about the galloping, the bumps of the ride, or the wind lashing at me..   
  
...Not near the water.. Ruto is enough trouble...  
...Not in the desert, Gerudo women are everywhere...  
...Goron women..? Pray to the Goddesses I don't encounter them!...  
...I can't hide in the field.. Those bone dogs...  
...Bone dogs.. That reminds me...  
...I've been so caught up in running away...  
...I haven't found out why they've returned...  
  
"How irresponsible of me.."  
  
Yes. I had to do my part, and recently, I had been so caught up in my own life I forgot about Hyrule's well being.. The life of the kingdom came before my own, a sacrifice I had to make for my title. I glanced back up from the oscillating tendrils of Epona's mane, where my gaze had indirectly drifted, to glance at my surroundings. We had just passed the bridge and had entered into Hyrule Field.. I took a momentary glance upwards, squinting my eyes as I cautiously rose one palm to shade my occulars.. With caution since even I knew you had to be careful on a horse like Epona. It was only late in the morning by the looks of it.. I know I should've used a dial, but I wasn't about to waste time hopping off Epona for a minute to check the time.  
  
It was a hot day. I felt the rays of the sun, blazing on my skin as I aimlessly galloped through the field. How much I wanted to just dip into the water of that great lake.. Just a little bit atleast.. I had to resist.. However, I felt my skin start to perspire. Droplets forming along my forehead. That's when I decided to turn Epona about and head towards the metal fencing which separated the lake from the field.. I sighed a breath of relief as I felt Epona leaping across the dual gates.. I was almost there.  
  
...Almost there...  
...Just low profile, that's it...  
  
I tugged on the ebony wisps of Epona's mane so that she'd round the bank of the lake.. Peering carefully out into the cobalt abyss for signs of Zoras and also any danger. The recent appearance of skeleton dogs in the fields spurred my cautious instincts.. Nothing except for a few young Zoras splashing about near the isolated islands of the lake. I dismounted Epona, as she faithfully settled down. Peace and quiet, finally. Taking a seat by Epona, discreetly I slipped of my boots, cap, and gloves..Miscellaneous equipment. I decided to leave on my tunic and such, didn't matter if they got wet.  
  
I stood up, haughty grin coiling itself upon my lips as I rushed towards the water. I felt a wave of relief as the cobalt waters refreshed my aching limbs.. And the beating rays of the sun felt meek upon my skin.. I had only gotten a few moments to relax when I took a glance over to the Zoras, splashing freely, indulging in childish playtime.  
  
...I wish I could do that again...  
...Oh, well.. I guess the title comes with a price...  
  
The more I tried to think about my duries, the more distracted I got.. Primarily.. Why were all the girls I grew up with.. Admitting sorts of feelings to me? I was still in the shallows of the water, and I sunk down to shoulder's depth.. Just so that the water softly lapped at my chin, with a sigh. "I don't get it.. I've known them.. So long.. Why now?" I took a glance over to Epona, who huffed and stomped her hooves, as if she understood. I only chuckled lightly. "Maybe your right Epona.. Maybe they're just in heat or something." I had no real way of explaining how I got that from Epona, it was just a guess. I was closer to her than anybody else.. And although, how bluntly I phrased that the girls must be in "heat" was just my point of view. Hylians, Zoras, Gorons, were still animals, right?  
  
"I just want to forget about it all.. My duty.. The girls.. I just want to be left alone.. And enjoy myself."  
  
I took another glance towards the Zoras.. Something was wrong though. Previous laughter was drowned by screams and squeals. I narrowed my eyes, noticing just barely through the transparency of the crystalline lake a silhouette of something foreign. It was most definetly not a Zora, and was cause for them to begin to flee. Though, the most fled quickly enough, one was frozen, treading water above the circling entity. 


	5. Drowning In Obligation

...Damnit..!...  
...I wanted to cry out of frustration...  
...Could I never be relieved of my duties as a hero?...  
  
I quickly trudged out of the shallows to Epona, breaking out into a run as I came upon my items, dormantly laying upon the moist terra firma.. Grabbing my hook shot, with longshot extension, I turned back to the water. I thought I saw it rise.. The surface of the water was broken as I saw the creature leap into the air, until submerging again. That brief and fleeting moment both astonished and frightened me. The creature was nearly invisible.. Transparent. The lingering outline of the water rolling off of it's figure was the only way I could tell it was there.  
  
It was sleek, as if a snake, slithering it's way back into the water.. I could make out the grotesque ridges along it's face, a detailed monstrousity.. A dragon lacking limbs. Much like the firey dragon of Dodongo's Cavern. It was then I rushed towards the water, leaping into the icy depths head on as I headed towards the Zora.. My frustrated tears were hidden by the water.  
  
That's when the Zora was temporarily dragged down.. Everything entered a state of panic. I paddled furiously, my lungs burning with the moisture that seeped into them in my rushed swim across the surface. I gasped, saving my breath as I dove beneatht he surface of the water. I regreted the fact that I hadn't enough time to slip into my Zora tunic. Narrowing my eyes, I strained to spot the creature. I could only see the transparent outline of the creature, traveling through the water. That was it's disadvantage, invisible or not, the water around it outlined it's form. The Zora began to swim away, but the creature began to rise again in it's pursuit.. It then saw me.  
  
The brief moments I was underwater turned into hours. I saw it, rushing towards me, and my first instinct I lifted my hookshot with my right hand, placing my left palm on my right arm's joint I offered myself additional support.. I fired as the beast, jaws wide, rushed me head on.. Shutting my eyes as if to brace myself for the worst.  
  
...Dear Goddesses...  
...Din, Nayru, Faore...  
...Please.. Please let this work...  
  
I heard it's off pitch squeal, I must've hit something, and the hookshot retracted back into itself. I opened my eyes to catch a glimpse of the creature turning about, dilluted crimson blood, and it's tail swinging my way.. It was too late for me to react. I felt it, like titanium, the scales of it's tail as it swung against me.. Knocking me against the main island, above the enterance towards the water temple.. I screamed in pain. I could almost hear the cracking of my back on impact.. A fatal mistake. I quickly shut my mouth, as to not flood my lungs with the cobalt water and desperately swam up to the surface.  
  
I barely broke the surface and caught my breath before I began to be pulled under. The dragon was circling furiously beneath me, creating a whirlpool with it's movements. It was like a vacuum was sucking into it the contents of Lake Hylia. Before the water would blurr my vision, I saw the fearful Zoras watching.. It was then I was pulled under, refocusing my vision. I saw the creature come towards me again as it ceased it's circling. I swam a little above it's jaws, but it's snout rammed me on passing, almost knocking the wind out of me.. And the cold liquid of the lake into me..I was in pain. I could feel my lungs throbbing for regulated oxygen, and my ribs and back aching. My torso had been beaten severely.  
  
However, before the creature passed me, I was able to grasp upon one of the protruding scales about it's neck.. And pulled myself along.. The water, pushing against me, about to push me off of the creature's back.. It was built to be quick in the water, I wasn't.. I was merely a leech at that point. I couldn't harm it from the outside, the scales were far too hard to penetrate.. The only hit I got was when I aimed at it's flesh, within it's mouth. I needed a clear shot.  
  
...Think...  
...I'm running out of time...  
...Out of breath...  
  
In my haste I took my hookshot into one hand, and pressed the pertruding scale backwards with my other hand.. It was then, positioning the hookshot beneath the scale I released it into the nape of the creature's neck.. The hook went straight through it's neck and rooted itself into the ground. Convulsing, squealing, thrashing, the creature was pinned to it's doom. I could see the steady flow of crimson dilluting itself into the water. I needed to surface, fast.. But amidst the thrashing, it's almost metallic tail whipped against me as I hit the lake bottom.  
  
Again, it did so.. Every hit, I could feel the breath fleeing my lungs.. It thrashed me again, against the gate to the Water Temple. I'm not sure if it knew the damage it inflicted upon me.. For it was in a state of dying panic. It seemed like forever.. Bit by bit, through my now blurred vision, I could see it begin to crystalize.. Slowly freezing into an agonized stature of cystal like ice.. Head first, working it's way down. However, it still continued to thrash about, knocking me into near oblivion with the last strength it had left. One last lash, hit me in my back, knocking me towards the surface, face up.  
  
..I was on my back, I had broken the surface for a moment.. Long enough to see the fury of the water die down.. And then I felt it envelope me.. The cold of the water.  
  
...I'm scared...  
...It hurts so much...  
  
I ached, badly.. The caress of the water was of little comfort as it took me into it's deadly grasp. It taunted me.. It hurt me.. I could feel my lungs become inflamed.. And that feeling of hopelessness.. That it was the end.. Futile sparked tears in my eyes.. They were drowned out by the water, as I would soon be. I felt it, running around my body, the delicate grasp of the water.. Or what I thought was the water's grasp, atleast.. I heard the voices again, of those aquatic lifeforms, the Zoran people. It was their grasp, slipping underneath my arms with care.. I could only see a flurry of blue hues.. I hoped.. Whatever they were doing.. That it'd work.. 


	6. Race Against The Moons

"..Nahla.."  
  
...Who's voice was that?...  
  
I opened my eyes, only to see a few Zoras conversing in their native dialect.. The girl was the first to noticed I had awakened. Although it didn't make me feel any better, she was overwhelmed with joy. I tried to sit up, propping my elbows up against the ground and lifting my torso.. But an excruciating pain caused me to lie back down on the grass.. They had taken me back to shore.. And for that, I was grateful.  
  
"We must thank you!" One exclaimed, the youngest I presumed, due to his height.. The others agreed in their own ways, voices mingled in unison as they spoke. I couldn't focus on all they were saying, except for the girl.. Although many Zora look alike, I could tell she was the fear stricken one above the monster, who I rescued. I felt that careful grip about me again, as she helped to lift me up into a seated position.  
  
"I'm forever grateful." She smiled politely, drooping those cyan hued eyes in a gentle manner. She had the grace of a princess.. Not a Zoran princess like Ruto.. She wasn't the rough around the edges type like that fish with additude.. Like.. Zelda.. She spoke on, but I didn't get the gist of what she said.. I was thinking about Zelda, though my thoughts were clouded by pain, and that vacuous ache in my soul.. I only heard her last words. "Tell me tonight.. That you love me.. And I can forever make it up to you."  
  
"...What..? I'm.. I'm sorry.." I shook my head, trying to not give her the wrong impression with my surprised reaction. "What do you mean..? We just met.. Anyways.."  
  
"That's ok. Our vows will be forever!"  
  
"..That's pretty optimistic for just meeting me." I was slightly uncomfortable. Children these days.. Well.. She wasn't a child, but she wasn't grown up either.  
  
"Haven't you heard about the temple?"  
  
..It was then that I knew she didn't mean we were completely meant for each other.. Another force was at work.. "..Tell me." I coughed lightly, one hand encasing my stomach. I had probably fractured a few things.. Hopefully no internal bleeding, though my tunic was soaked by water and blood.. My own, and the dragon's. I paid no mind to my pain, as she explained to me my inquiry.  
  
"Once every hundred years..Tonight.. Our moon, and the moon of the next world rise.. When they meet at the same height a light is cast into the Temple of Time.. Before the altar to the spiritual stones. It is said on that night that when two people express their love through words, they'll have a bond unbroken, though even death.."  
  
...I only listened...  
...Intruigued...  
  
"...When this happens, couples come together to take their vows in the light. Royalty who get this chance must marry on this day if they remain unwed.. They are allowed to do so firsts. Commoners go last.. When the two moons begin to rise, all worlds are linked.." She continued.. But at that point, I no longer heard her.  
  
...Was that why..Malon, Saria..Zelda..?...  
...That means...  
...Wait.. Royalty who get this chance must marry..?...  
...That's why she told me.. She has to get married...  
...If not to me.. If not to me..?! Not to me!...  
  
I couldn't seem to grasp onto the fact that Zelda would be forced to marry anybody but me.. It just seemed to make my heart twist in an undefineable agony. I grasped my chest through my tunic, and grunted in pain. It wasn't from my bruises, scrapes, and possible fractures.. It was inside of me.. I forced myself, despite my physical pain, to slip my boots and such back on.. And to slip my weaponry back into place. My hookshot? Lost in the depths, and frozen into the painful last stance of that invisible water dragon.  
  
"..I..Gotta go. You paid me back in full already."  
  
Not entirely true, but a life was a life.. And for saving hers, she saved mine.. And the information she had given me made up for any injuries I had sustained. Epona knelt down just a bit to allow me to more easily slip upon her back. I glanced up at the sky, the sun was quarter past it's peak. I had a while before sunset. That was barely enough time to race on Epona back to the kingdom, let alone stay at this steady trot we were heading at.  
  
If I were to go faster, I could possibly loose my grip.. Fall.. That wouldn't do me any good at all. How could I possibly make it in time? That's when it struck me.. Lake Hylia lead to the domain of the Zoras.. That to the waterfall.. The waterfall to the frogs by the river.. And the river up towards Kakariko, right by the moat protecting the market place's walls..!  
  
"..Wait!"  
  
I shouted, before the Zoras would dive into the water. My voice was hoarse, but they still caught it. I slipped off of Epona again.. The Zoras only watched as I slipped quickly from my Kokiri tunic, to the Zora tunic I had packed upon Epona instead of a real saddle.. I couldn't be shy right now. "Please. Take me through the water up to Kakariko!" I was wounded, so they would have to take me along, like a weight. So to lighten the load, I packed all my stuff onto Epona. Weaponry and all. "Epona, meet me at the kingdom.."  
  
I whispered softly, to which was ensued by her whinny and gallops as she fled the area.. I knew I could count on that great equine. It was then I moved over besides the Zora, who were on the edge of the water. Two of them locked their arms with mine, one on either side of myself; and then we entered the water. I shut my eyes, and let them guide me along.. This would lead us much faster towards the kingdom.. And was much more soothing for the fatigue which was knawing at me, mind, body, and soul. 


	7. Legend Of The Sun And Moon

That's about the time I came too. I tightened my grasp, squishing the mud between my palm and clenched fingers.. I had been lying on my stomach, along the bank of the river, the end nearest the moat which preceeded the marketplace. I guess the Zoras had dropped me off here. I pushed myself onto my knees, my outfit had been caked in moist dirt.. Which was surprisingly cool and relaxing on my aching torso. Without looking about me I turned to the water.. However, before I could wash off, I saw the reflection of the setting sun grace the reflective surface of the river.  
  
"...It's that late, already..?!"  
  
I quickly scooped water into my cupped palms and splashed it on me, allowing most of the dirt to roll off and back to the ground. I quickly pushed myself up, my boots sinking with a sickening squish into the mud.. I held myself about my stomach with one hand, for I was still in discomfort. I trudged out of the mud, onto the more solid field of Hyrule.. Squinting my eyes at the saffron glow the sun emitted. I could faintly see the rising violet hues begin to creep in, replacing the awe inspiring gold of the sunset.   
  
Despite how heavy my own weight felt upon my joints, I raced towards the drawbridge Epona stood next to. It seemed like forever, despite it truly being moments, until I reached my faithful equine companion.  
  
".. I can't let her see me like this.. Not tonight."  
  
It was getting late, and not many people strayed out of the marketplace at sunset.. Especially since bone dogs had been wandering around recently.. A fact that only added to my haste. I quicky tossed off my cap, and hastily undid the ties of my collar.   
  
...Quickly...  
...Quickly...  
  
Quite clumsily, one hand was well at use to shed my dirty attire, another to rummage through one of the bags slung over Epona's back. Finally, my gloves were dropped, boots kicked.. And well, I thought it'd be nice to not wear mud caked..Well..I wouldn't call them tights, but most Hylians did. I slipped into a new pair, flawless ivory in hue.. Boots, dressier than my normal ones, but not by much different.. With the exception of their polished ebony color. Crisp to fit, but romantic white undershirt, ruffled about the collar and down the sternum.. Wasn't much to my taste.. And above that, a black tunic.. Velvet to the touch, and trimmed with gold, along with embroidered gold about the low v-neck collar (which vaunted the ruffles of my undershirt). I almost dropped the belt as I rushed to fit it about my waist. The same ebon and gold buckle. Finally.. I donned a matchinbg noble cap, not as long as my usual green one; after raking my fingers through my hair.. Untangling the locks.. This special attire was a gift from the late King Harkinian.. I never wore it, except to his funeral.. I guess I can finally put it to use.  
  
I decided to abandoned my ruined attire.. Such could be replaced.. The chance of a lifetime to be with Zelda could not. I wrapped one arm around my waist, the lavender and violet shades had begun to consume the sunlight.. Only dying gold glimmers were faintly visible past the mountains.. I wasn't going to ruin it.  
  
...I'm not going to ruin it...  
...I'm not about to loose her...  
...It hurts so much...  
  
My grip around my lower torso tightened as I ran across the drawbridge and into the marketplace. I was only briefly stopped by the guard of the gate.  
  
"Why do you run? Fleeing?" He inquired.. I guess I seemed a bit too panicked for my own good.  
  
I stopped, panting.. It was a short distance, but I was already winded.. I must've taken more serious injuries to my ribs than previously thought. One hand remained upon my wounded lower torso, the other on my knee as I caught my breath. I barely recognized the man, he looked like all the other guards.. But I knew him as that particular one, with the obsession for ghostly creatures, and all else that was off or strange in this world or any others.  
  
"..Fleeing..? From what?" I tried to vaunt that juvenille smirk of mine that always seemed to cheer him up.. It was something about being a rebellious youth that stirred the man so much.  
  
"...Well. I never seen you get winded so quickly.. Unless you've been hurt badly. I recall you panting in just the same fashion in the past.. Right after you've takin' an ass whoopin' kid." ..Kid? "..'sides.. You've been holdin' at your chest."  
  
"..I'm fine." I didn't quite appreciate the term "ass whoopin" to describe my past adventures.. I'd like to see him sacrifice everything I have.. Then he could tell me how to be a hero. "I'm hurrying to the castle."  
  
"Oh..! So you want to court the princess, eh?"  
  
I only blushed, drawing my watch away from him and casting my glance upon the stone pavement.. Rising to my full height.. Lazily, I lifted the hand which held itself upon my torso, and grabbed onto the collar of my tunic to keep my arm around my ribs.  
  
"You heard about the legend of the sun and the moon?"  
  
"I heard it was two moons."  
  
"What are they teaching you, what are they teaching you.." He knew very well that I wasn't a scholar, and if you weren't you didn't recieve a real education.. Other than the crafts and trades of your family or master. ".. It's our moon, and the sun of another world. It only looks like two moons because the second sun is so far away that it isn't any brighter than our moon.. But.. Ho! It's about the same size!"  
  
...I had to get going...  
...There was no sunlight left...  
  
To my left was the steady and subtle glow of our moon.. To the right, the faint shine of the foreign sun.. They were only beginning to pass the mountain tops.. The sun and the moon would be rising as one, I had only a matter of hours until they crossed paths above the temple. I started running back on my path, to hear his voice echo behind me.  
  
"I say it's unnatural! Ho! The sun and the moon as one? Ha. It comes with a price, opening, reopening the long forgotten worlds and alternate dimensions.. But in a short window of time lies a miracle.. Unnatural, unnatural."  
  
I didn't listen to his babbling.. Since it trailed off. I went straight through the market place.. It was empty.. I guess since it was getting later.. And there were hours to go before that ceremony.. I didn't get to notice the erie silence over the thudding of my boots against the pavement.. It wasn't even spoiled by the howls of stray mutts.. They weren't out tonight.. Perhaps somebody took care of the canine infestation? That wasn't a worry, and if it was, not one of mine.. I needed to meet the princess. If not for the country, about the creatures, then for her..Me..Us..  
  
I had a while to go before the castle.. And a while to think before I met the princess. 


	8. Shadows In The Darkness

...I haven't paid too much mind to what I should lately...  
...The bone dogs, the water dragon...   
...Does tonight have something to do with this?...  
  
I couldn't rule out the possibility.. That would be irresponsible. I saw the gate.. But no guards at all.. Quite odd. I took a few steps back, before the vines where I had met Malon.. This time I lifted my arm from protecting my chest to grapple the greenery and climb my way up.. As best I could without damaging my attire.. It took me a while, but I had made it, and ran across the top of the gate to the grass of the other side.. The cold of the air whipping about me.. The fresh smell of newly cut grass.. All seemed to tingle my senses.. And it was all here.. So close to the castle.. Not in the field..I forgot about protecting my ribs.. I was so close..  
  
I always had everything I wanted.. I just never realized it.. The blades of grass as I ran, the cool moist air of the night.. However, I had paid for my selfish escape.. The grass of the fields.. The scent of the greenery.. The misty air were all here.. However, the soothing heat of Death Mountain I so fondly remember was now replaced by a burning pain in my ribs.. And although at that moment my mind dwelled on those facts, I didn't pay attention to my thoughts.. It was as if my body and mind acted seperately.. And while my thoughts were a mess of emotions and memories; I only ran towards the gate of the castle.  
  
...Hm..Even to this day...  
...I haven't become comfortable with the castle doors...  
  
I was panting by now.. The chilled air caused my breath to take form; puffs of steam as I breathed. I was almost there.. The door into the castle, near where I had once seen Talon as a child. I prefered to enter into the royal castle in my discreet and hidden manner.. Just before I had slipped past the deku derived door, I caught a glimpse of the moon, and it's companion for tonight.. The foreign sun.. I had a matter of hours, maybe four or so, before they crossed paths.  
  
I entered into the kitchen, pitch black.. And although I was completely blind in the atramentous abyss of shadows, it was the silence that bothered me. On such an important occassion for the royal family, this special night.. I would imagine busy and bustling preparations.. However.. Nothing. Not even faint voices.. I cautiously stretched my hands out before myself, feeling about. I didn't want to cut myself on kitchen utensils, hence my caution. My current state of temporary blindness, a result due to lack of lighting, almost got me to stumble on a number of occassions..  
  
...Where are they..?...  
  
"Anybo--" I stopped before I called out.. Something inside of me wanted somebody, anybody to show up.. But.. Another feeling, call it intuition, told me not to blow my cover in the darkness. I finally made it into one of the hallways.. These places made the castle so much like a dungeon.. Empty, cavernous hallways.. They always managed to wrack my nerves. Especially since Ganondorf had taken control here once before in the past.. I would never admit it, but I feared nothing more than him.  
  
"...Zelda.." I whispered.. I decided not to yell.. I had to squint to see in the dim lit hallways.. The flickering torches played awful games with shadows, making them appear as if they were sinister creatures.. I could only hear my footsteps, and the faint crackling of the hallway's torches.. That was, when the sounds weren't drowned out by my quickened heart beat....I was being stupid.. Or was I? I had no reason to suspect the castle of harboring any monstrous creatures. I guess the appearance of other monsters about Hyrule had been working my nerves too.. That's when my steps got heavier, and louder.. I decided that I should stop for a bit, or else my steps might cause a disturbance.  
  
...I stopped walking..  
..The steps didn't.  
  
I bent my knees, keeping myself in a half crouched position.. Glancing towards each end of the hallway.. My vision was slightly blurred, and causing me a slight headache, since my eyes had narrowed so much, for such a period of time.. However, if I stopped, I couldn't see past the abyss of shadows which enveloped either end of the hall...  
  
..The steps kept coming..  
..Louder.  
  
...Where's it coming from..?...  
  
...I heard a rattle.  
  
I sharply snapped to the right, where the sound was.. Nothing.. That's when I felt it, from behind.. A blow which knocked me off of my feet for a brief moment, before I slammed into the tapestry on the floor of the hallways. I winced.. "Ugh.." My ribs were throbbing in pain.. I pushed myself up with my palms, and stumbled forward as I got to my feet.. Turning around in shock..  
  
...That was a foolish mistake...  
  
..It was a bone warrior.. That made those skeleton canines in the fields look like take home pets.. I only faintly recall the name which Navi had branded these beasts with.. S.. Stalfos.. I think.. Though I wasn't sure, it was the last thing on my mind.. I hadn't brought my weapons.. They were still harnessed upon Epona.. I was too fancily garbed, too careless about my duty.. I was drugged with romance.  
  
Then it charged at me.. Quickly I ducked to the side, rolling about.. I smirked lightly.. It was too slow.. Before it could turn about I had charged it from behind.. Jumping up, I landed upon it.. Each foot juxtaposed upon either one of it's shoulders.. The immediate force brought the creature down.. Dropping it's sheild and the sword it weilded. The weapons were so large, I could only weild one at a time.. So I chose to grab that gargantuan sword.. Quickly, thrusting it into the warrior's skull.. Which dissapated into a puff of ceruse hued smoke..  
  
I was triumphant only briefly.. That's when I saw more approach.. My best option was to flee.. Dropping the sword, I quickly turned to rush down the opposite end of the hallway.. I heard their calls.. Louder.. Painfully louder.. The metallic swish of swords and arrowheads cutting through the air.. My right shoulder thrust forward.. An arrow had been marked for my delta.. Shattering the bone, it felt like it.. More arrows whipped past me.. Landing before, behind, all around as I fled..  
  
..I took a moment to glance back..  
  
I saw them, swelling the hallway's capacity.. As far back as I could see through the abyss of shadows.. Creatures, big and small.. Clamoring, pushing their way through each other in their pursuit.. An arrow zipped past my eyes.. I could notice, in that split second, the arrow cut two wisps of gold from my hair.. I quickly turned to face forward.. I wasn't about to take the risk of running as I watched them approach..  
  
I could only think of the pain I felt.. Throbbing in my right shoulder, out weighing that of my abdomen.. It was then I felt it press from behind me.. It felt as if a robe was pushing me forward from behind.. Lifting me off my feet.. That's when I saw it.. On either side of me, two large spears with either end of the rope fastened to them..   
  
..Damnit...  
  
Only shortly afterwards I had been slammed against the granite wall at the end of the hallway.. The rope constricting me ag ainst the cold stone, and the spears; driven into the granite pinning me.. Sealing me in place.. I was almost knocked out by the power which forced me against the wall.. My vision was a blurr, and I couldn't bring myself to resist.. I felt the cold and sticky trickle of blood stain my back where the arrow had hit..  
  
My world was spinning.. That of confusion and pain.. I felt cold.. Numb.. My pain felt as if it were fleeting.. The hallway echoed with maliciously macabre grunts, sinister shrieks and howls.. Cackles and laughter.. All closing in.. All around me..  
  
...Is this it...?...  
...My job.. My duty is over..?...  
  
That's when I felt the caress of darkness sweep about me.. Ebony and shades of desert sand hues, maroons, and cyans mingled together on a satin fabric.. It swept about me.. Cooled me..  
  
..At that moment.. I hoped for death...  
  
Oh goddesses..Let it come quickly..  
  
..If it weren't divine darkness.. I knew what it was...  
...And I prayed to the Triforce that it wasn't...  
  
Metal encased digits slipped about my mouth, it was off no use to bite.. For I would break my jaw in the process.. The arrow, savagely ripped from the flesh it had burrowed so deeply into.. I felt the rope go limp.. Slip away.. As I was lifted up.. My mind drifting from me.. Whatever it was.. It was keeping the creatures at bay.. He was keeping the creatures at bay..  
  
Then I was dropped.. And he who had lifted me grunted.. So familiar.. So familiar... I fell limply upon the ground.. I just wished I had shattered at that moment.. But a softer caress slinked about me, underneath my arms.. Strong despite it's delicate feel.. I felt myself swept away..  
  
It was at that moment I wanted to live again..  
  
I could hear his angered growl.. The furious clamoring of his minions.. And subtle Sheikah chants.. And then.. A soft pop, as it all went up in smoke.  
  
- - -  
  
Next chapter is the last one.. Probably. 


	9. Chill Of The Night

"..Your done up really nice. Shame you got blood on your clothes.."  
  
I felt the pain, stinging in my shoulder.. Throbbing in my chest.. The pain overcoming the previous numbness of my body must've awaken me.. Or the whispering of my savior. My grasp immediately tightened, only to feel the comfort of sheets between them.. I must've escaped into safe keep.. But how..? I couldn't even remember. Opening my eyes, I could only see a low granite ceiling.. I would probably be forced to crouch rather than stand.. That's when I heard a familiar voice, hissing at me.. Though she spoke no evil.  
  
"...Remain quiet. We are still within the castle walls."  
  
I noticed I didn't hurt as badly as before.. I guess he had used some healing magic of the sort.. Though I still suffered injuries in my shoulder.. I slowly propped myself into a seated position.. The blankets were upon no bed, simply the icy stone floor, the place rather cramped, and dank.. Reeking of rust and burning oil; from the single lamp which illuminated my rescuer.. Sheik.. However.. Zelda had not assumed the masculine form of Sheik.. Beneath that Sheikah attire, her feminine contours and physique was apparent.. She still retained that female shape.  
  
"..Where are we?" I whispered.. Only to be cut off by thudding footsteps overhead.. Causing me to tremble in anxiety.. Moments of silence ensued, until the steps had faded into silence.. I saw her eyes shift towards the ceiling above us.. I could tell that Sheik was also afraid.. Though the Sheikah arts masked fear all too well.  
  
"..Beneath the floor of the castle... This secret room.."  
  
"How did we get here?"  
  
"I distracted them with an illusion.. Much like the ones I so often confused you with before.."  
  
That's when I remembered the puff of smoke.. So Sheik saved me.. Zelda rescued me..  
  
"...How did you know about this place..?"  
  
"...Where do you think I hid for seven years? In the fields? Hardly.."  
  
"You hid in the same castle Ganondorf once did!" I was shocked.. I forgot to keep my whispering tone, and Sheik quickly silenced me.. Scrambling forth and muffling my mouth with her palm.  
  
"Shhh.. The last place Ganondorf would've expected me to hide was right beneath his nose..! And this place is small enough to protect with a barrier spell.. Where else was better? ..Besides.. Don't worry that I took refuge from Ganondorf beneath his nose in the past.. For both of us are doing it right now!"  
  
My eyes widened.. I should've noticed.. The colors on that cloak.. The cyans, maroons, and desert hues.. They matched that of Ganondorf's own cape.. That infamous Gerudo style.. I grabbed onto Sheik's wrist, wrenching her muffling grasp from my lips.  
  
"How long will your barrier spell last?"  
  
"......"  
  
"...Sheik? How long will your barrier spell last?" I panicked, grabbing onto the Sheikah's shoulders.. My digits burrowing deeply against the muscle and cloth.  
  
"...Barriers, seals, and freeze spells cannot go into effect on this night.. All portals must be opened.. That is the reason I cannot assume the male disguise of Sheik.. It's a barrier of my true identity against Ganondorf.. The best I could do is the attire."  
  
Then there was silence.. More footsteps.. Growing.. Louder.. And then it stopped above us.. We heard it.. The thuds as it treaded above us in one place.. I couldn't be sure what it was.. Though we heard it hiss, shred the carpets above us as it paced.. We both inhaled, and held our breath.. It seemed too long, my lungs about to burst if I were not able to take another breath soon.. It was then the steps started again, getting lighter, and lighter until they eventually ceased completely.  
  
We both exhaled in unison.. Our mistake.. A dagger slipped through a small crevace of the floor, right between us.. The beast had gone nowhere.. We were fooled.. There were either two, or one playing a simple trick.  
  
...Damnit...  
...We're trapped...  
  
I reached out to Sheik, tugging her by the wrist and pulling her close to me as I nestled in a corner. Hopefully we could remain out of sight.. In the shadows.. A stone caved in.. Casting a dim light into our hiding spot.. I saw it.. Lime hued claws slip in.. Reptilian hand grope about through the hole.. I lifted my palm to muffle her mouth.. She was trembling horribly in my grasp.. I guess she had become so accustomed to this place being a sanctuary in the past; that this intrusion was a shock  
  
We would've left the lizard alone.. But no.. It had to reach further.. Serpentine grasp slipping about one of Sheik's ankles.. I quickly grabbed the wrist of the Lizalfos.. I think that was it's name.. Those armored lizards.. Thrusting its hand against the ceiling of our refuge; breaking it in the wrong direction..  
  
...Success...  
  
It yelped in pain and squealed as it retreated..  
  
...Failure...  
  
We had been found out.. We would need to flee, and quickly before it returned with extra assistance..  
  
I quickly grabbed onto her wrist with my right hand, pulling apart even more of the stones to widen the hole with my free palm.. I felt her palms upon my back.. She knew how much it hurt me.. I was the first to slip through the opening, grunting as I pulled myself onto the castle floor.. Using the carpet to support me.. As soon as I had pulled myself up, I reached down for Sheik.  
  
I felt her smaller hand in mine as I pulled her up.. She was so warm... It made me blush.. I almost dozed off. Quickly, I pulled her up, though the force caused her to trip and fall, having me catch her.  
  
"Sorry.." I heard her utter, eyes cast away from me.. I guess she was still feeling awkward about what happened when I ran away..  
  
...Don't be...  
  
If only I could have actually said it.. I didn't mind.. I could almost fall asleep inhaling the sweet intoxication of rare flowers and deku blossoms which she kept in her garden; and which so sweetly perfumed her essence.  
  
"Quickly!" She took me by the wrist, but her delicate grasp could barely reach about it.. I let her lead me as we started off in a run.. If we had any chance of escape, it had to be quick.. It seemed as if the lights were flashing, since every few feet we ran we passed a window.. The silver gleam of the moonlight spilling in, dividing the shadows.. They were almost at their peak.. Not quite.. An hour or so left to go.. We had to hurry..  
  
...We're almost there...  
...We're gonna make it...!...  
  
It was too easy.. We cleared the door which lead past the castle's shallow moat.. I glanced up at the dual spheres, hanging near their peak amidst the stars.. And back to Shiek. The headwrap which bound those golden tresses gradually began to slip away, uncoiling and letting those lavish cascades spill about her shoulders.. She looked back only briefly.. And although panic was still present upon her features, she looked ravishingly beautiful in the moonlight.  
  
We ran, undisturbed.. Our footsteps the only consistant sounds which broke the erie silence which had consumed the marketplace.. She was leading us straight down the main pathway, towards the gates of the marketplace.. That's when I slipped my grasp about her wrist, reversing the leadership.. Leading her in a detour towards the Temple of Time.  
  
"..Link! This is dangerous! We need to flee now!"  
  
I felt her resist my tug.. Just to send me a message, since just plainly going against my own force would produce no result.  
  
"... I want us to get married..! Like what tonight's about!"  
  
I stopped only a moment to stare her directly in the eyes.. It was almost as if her expression melted. She knew I was serious.. That I was dedicated right now to nothing but our eternal marriage..  
  
It was then we continued towards the temple.. It was a cold night.. Our panting was visible in a frosty puff of smoke before our mouths, we were fatigued from the running.. The air running through, tangling my locks.. Nipping at my ears and nose, freezing the tips of my facial features.. And causing a painful icy sting where my earing was.. I felt numbed by the cold.. And I could only imagine how much Shiek was freezing.. I cast my arm about her shoulders as we ran, offering the little comfort that I could in our haste.  
  
- - -  
  
Next chapter is final. ;D 


	10. Cry Till Sunrise

Sorry 'bout the delay.. AOL Error erased the original copy.. So I had to rewrite it over.. And it erased that! ..And then again.. I liked the first three better. Well. Dis is it! Excuse the length. Just didn't wanna drag it out into another chapter.  
  
- - -  
  
...We're finally here...  
  
Our pace relaxed as we took our time entering through the temple.. It was magnificent.. The place was dimly lit, the floor an atramentous shade of ebon.. And a multitude of twinkling lights, much like stars decorated the darkness.. On either side of the platform before the altar of the spiritual stones were dual circles.. One, representing our moon.. The other, the foreign sun.. Each ellipsoid halfway converging on the platform..  
  
Diffused scintillates of gold, and saffon, a twilight of light cast down from the ceiling of the temple upon a solitary cloaked figure.. That was when I first noticed him.. Embroidered in gold threads, a cloak which drapped over his entire form, and visage.. With the exception of that smug little smirk of his, and hands which held the three books of the goddesses.. We would have to choose the patron goddess of our ceremony..  
  
"..But in a short window of time lies a miracle."  
  
I blinked, shocked as he spoke as Sheik and I took the stand upon the platform before the altar.. It was then the man tossed off his hood.. The guard.  
  
I heard him mumur in some ancient form of Hylian tounge, long forgotten with the exception of ceremonies and long forgotten scriptures.. One hand to support the trio of books, the other, two fingers extended waving about them as he continued.  
  
"...Who shall be our patron, Link?"  
  
I reached one hand up, sliding my finger down that pallid visage of hers, hooking into the Sheikah veil which obscured her nose and mouth.. Peeling away the folds which disguised her face.  
  
"...We'll know when the time comes to choose.. Zelda.."  
  
...I was probably more nervous than she...  
...I just hope she didn't see my knees tremble...  
...Hero of Time I maybe.. But a boy when it comes to love...  
  
We were silent for a moment.. And the only sound which resonated through the walls of the temple was the incoherent muttering of prayers by the guard, who now presided over our ceremony.. It seemed as if he were absorbed in a trance like state.. Gradually, his voice raising as he chanted, hastening the pace, till it seemed he was racing to finish reciting in the ancient dialect.. His tongue clicking against the roof of his mouth in foreign sounds.. That's when he looked up to me, I could almost see the panic in his eyes.. I wasn't sure if it were really panic, for sorrow filled those vacuous pools as well.  
  
...Why is he sorrowful on such a joyous event?...  
...He stared as if right through us...  
...He stared as if right past us...  
  
"..Please. Choose the book of your patron."  
  
He presented them.. Cased in leather, hued in ocean, forest, and molten red shades.. One for each of the goddesses.. Each with a piece of the triforce in gold imprinted upon the case.  
  
"Din..!"  
  
...Who's voice was that?...  
...No...  
...Not now...  
  
I turned about to see none other than that desert feind standing at the doorway, maliciously chuckling.. None other than the dark one himself, former heir to the Gerudo throne.. I glanced quickly upon the platform on which we stood.. The sun and the moon had almost entirely joined.. We only had a short window left.  
  
"Unnatural... Unnatural.." I heard the former guard mutter.. It seemed only his duty to preside over the ceremonies.. And not discriminate against the evil which now "graced" us with his presence in the temple.  
  
I stepped before Zelda, extending my arm before her to keep her back.. I didn't have a weapon on me.. And I had to come up with something fast if I were to stand a chance against him.. I saw the sterling scintillate of his sword, flash brilliantly as he slipped it from it's sheath.. The best bet I had was the use of magic.. But my power was greatly diminished.. I'd have to come up with an impromptu plan later on.  
  
I crouched down, quickly slamming my palm into the ground.. A transparent cyan shield rose up about myself.. It was pathetic, convulsing with spurts of what little power it had, fading in other regions.. Then it dissapated into nothing.. No barrier spells could be in effect tonight... How foolish of me.. It was a waste of magic power.. However, I had no time to worry about my mistake.  
  
That's when he charged.. As did I.. His broadsword at his side, and my palm focusing any magic I had left.. That's when we collided.. He smacked me with the flat of his sword.. But as I was flung aside.. I sent forth a blast of flames.. The most I could muster and concentrate of Din's fire spell.. And the last of any magic that I could muster for the night.  
  
"Die, bastard!"  
  
I was able to stay on my feet.. The blow back only causing me to slide a few yards back.. Atleast I hadn't taken much damage from his blow, but that would no longer be the case.. I focused intently upon him, squinting to keep close watch in the dimly lit temple.  
  
..The silence was cut by that macabre laughter of his.  
  
"That was pathetic, hero of time." ..More laughter ensued. Only angering me.. "I'll damn you to the same hellish existance you exiled me to! ...And enjoy every moment of it.." He vaunted a haughty grin, digits manipulating the hilt of his sword so that it effortlessly spun about.. Then he gripped it fast and charged again..  
  
..I'm faster than him. I was able to use that fact to my advantage..  
  
"Careful Link!"  
  
I heard Zelda cry.. I was charging him head on.. Injured.. Weaponless.. As an idiot.. All the while his minions crawling through the windows, crevaces.. Flooding the area with their disgusting presence.. An infestation within the walls of the temple.  
  
Everything was a distraction.. It was almost too late before I saw him raise his sword, a magnificent weapon of polished metal.. It was then that I slid, underneath his legs and behind him. I nearly chuckled at his oafishly slow reaction.. Just like the old times.. When he assumed the form of Ganon, that piggish monstrosity. I guess it was another attempt to lighten the solemn mood of his return, no matter how brief it was meant to be..   
  
I know it was cheap.. I turned about, so that my back was on the ground.. I was facing from underneath him, his back still turned to me.. Tucking both knees into my chest for a moment, I shot both feet in a painful kick to the Gerudo's.. Sensitive region.. It worked.. He double folded, crouching to the ground.. Dropping his sword in the process..  
  
...They're going...  
  
The invasion of creatures were starting to fade.. Even Ganondorf didn't seem at his peak... That meant the window was almost gone.. Oh Goddesses, I had to hurry.  
  
"Your time's running out." Ganondorf seemed triumphant as he pulled himself back onto his feet.. Forcing his way to stand despite the throbbing pain which I had inflicted upon his loins.. If this weren't such a dangerous situation, I'd laugh of how he shielded his loins with one hand.  
  
"So is yours!" I scrambled to move away.. But he grabbed me by the back of my shirt.. Tugging me against my will.. And my resistance was almost futile since his size was gargantuan compared to my own.. He coiled his arm about me, pinning me against the armor of his chestplate.. Repulsingly bitter breath, heated my neck as he hissed..   
  
His voice was fleeting.. But it stung me deeply.. An erie gloom seemed to cast itself upon us all once he spoke.. As if he were predicting future anguish.  
  
"...I know you all too well, Hylian boy.. I can't just kill you.. I have to make you suffer.."  
  
He tightened his grip, crushing me against his armor.. My wounds stung.. And those which Zelda had tried to heal reopened against the pressure. I could feel it.. All about my body.. Scars, cuts, scabs.. Healed over skin of multiple types, bursting.. Translucent puss oozing out, mingling with crimson moisture.. Making a sickening tainted mixture of dilluted rouge and yellow as it trickled down my skin and clothing.  
  
His arm uncoiled, as he lifted me above his head.. I hung there.. Limply suspended.. And in my blurr of vision, I saw that caramelized visage contort into a gruesome grin. I felt myself swing a little bit, as he pulled his arm back.. And then flung me across the temple.. I hit the ground with a thud.. With such an impact that I nearly bounced.. I could hear crackles as it happened.. It didn't stop there.. I kept sliding, until I slammed into the wall..  
  
"Ugh..."  
  
I squinted my eyes.. My left eye observed him with a tainted red view.. I heard Zelda cry, and abandon the platform, rushing to my aid.  
  
"...Zelda.. Don--.. " She couldn't hear me.. It was only a moment afterwards I realized my mouth was shut, that I was thinking that.. My jaw ached too badly to speak.. And in vain, as I tried to call to her, I tasted the blood which swelled in my mouth.  
  
Ganondorf extended his arm, and coiled it about her waist from behind.. Seizing her midway in her run for me.. I started to struggle to my feet.. My joints were aching with fatigue, my vision blurred.. And my head, pounding, throbbing with pain.. All about me, the air stung my open flesh, tingled the leaking liquid of life.. He pinned her against himself as he did to me.. Inhaling the floral scent of her tresses.. Looking straight at me..  
  
My heart stopped.  
  
...Dear Goddesses, no!...  
  
"Zelda..! Zelda...!" There was a slight gurgle in my voice, as I screamed for her blood trickled down from my mouth.. Profusely spilling out, a sick caliginous crimson color..  
  
I raced.. Almost tripping every so often as I saw the sterling shine of a blade pierce through her side.. Her feminine squeal cutting through the temple, resonating against the vacuous architecture of the wall.. Her scream, echoing.. Echoing.. Repeating my mistake over and over.. I saw the blade slip out of her figure as he tossed her aside, back onto the platform.. She doubled over, crouched.. Trembling as her hands vainly tried to conceal the wound.. To stop the steady flow of blood as it leaked from her abdomen.. Slipping through her digits as she tried to hold in the fleeting life.  
  
I paid too much mind to her condition, for Ganondorf smacked me back.. I didn't even notice until I felt the cold hard touch of metallic gauntlets slam me back against the ground by his sword.. On my back as I looked up to the Gerudo.  
  
"...You will never get the Triforce without our pieces." My voice was raspy as I spoke.. I coughed, nearly choking on my own blood.  
  
I saw him, twirling the leather hilt of his short sword between his digits so carefree.. Occulars narrowed, focused on my own.. Trying to intimidate me.. And I never looked away. ".. I've been damned to a hellish void forever, with the exception of one night.. Every century.. What would I have use for in the Triforce now? I want nothing more than to be rid of you both!"  
  
Silence ensued.. And our raspy breathing.. Hastened and dry.. Was the only thing that seemed to break the silence.. Then he cried aloud in a fury.. "Die, bastard of time! May I damn the both of you to the void which you had banished me!" He lifted the blade far above his head, and came down upon me as he would slam the dagger against me.. But quickly, I grabbed his fallen sword beside me with both hands.. Holding it perpendicular to my form as I lay down.. His own oafishly slow reactions killed him.. The sword burrowed itself into his chest as he tried to come down upon me.. Past his armor and into his heart.. I could almost hear the beating muscle burst as his breath ceased with a gasp..Quickly slipping out of the comprimising position before his corpse would slam into the ground, escaping the chance of being pinned beneath his weight.. As he lay impaled on his own weapon.  
  
..Everything felt slow and solemn..  
  
His blood sickeningly oozed from his wound, slowly creeping thick like deku sap.. I ignored it, and that odor of flesh and odd nickle that accompanied it.. Sluggishly I crawled towards the platform.. Where Zelda now lay, peacefully sprawled out on the marble.. Tresses dissheveled, Sheikah garb, stained with blood.. The ellipsoids.. The stars.. Those lights which once lit the floor of the temple.. Gone.. Everything was enveloped in darkness.  
  
"It's over..? It's over..?" I bit down on my lower lip.. To keep the swelling tears from escaping my eyes.. "All this.. And we're not even in time.."  
  
I pushed myself to my knees.. Reaching down to slip my arms about Zelda's delicate physique.. How frail and limp she was in my grasp.. I kept one arm about her waist.. The other underneath her shoulders and my palm beneath the nape of her neck.  
  
"Zelda.. I... I don't want to live without you."  
  
She felt so cold.. Her skin.. As if graced by ice.. And numbed by the sensation of death.. It was then I heard her voice.. Frail.. Weak.. Fleeting.. And it hurt me even more to hear her speak, knowing I'd be the last person to hear her words.  
  
"..What happened to your courage, Link?"  
  
"..My courage..?"  
  
"..The courage which saved countless lives.. Can it not save your own?"  
  
"..But.. Zelda.."  
  
"Courage.." I heard the guard mutter, continuing his ancient enchantment.. Incoherently blessing us in a long forgotten dialect of the ages.. That's when I realized.. When the sun and the moon converge.. They eclipse.. That's why the place was so dark.. Why the lights had vanished.. We had just made it.. But what was the use of it now..?  
  
As he spoke, with every ancient word rolling off his tounge, it seemed as if the foreign creatures.. Ganondorf's minions.. And even the former Gerudo king himself became illuminated in an ivory glow.. Even Zelda.. My Zelda.. Specks of light beginning to flee from their forms as they were enveloped in this glow..  
  
"What's happening..?" I didn't understand.. It looked magnificent.. Like a mircale.. But in the bottom of my heart, I knew that it wasn't.. That I couldn't save Zelda this time.  
  
"..I.. I don't know.." With her last ounces of strength.. She was trembling.. Afraid of what was to come..  
  
She was getting lighter.. Fading away in my arms..  
  
"Please.. Let me come with you.."  
  
"No.. Link.. Hyrule needs you. That'd be selfish of us." She lifted up one frail hand to my face, caressing my lips as she wiped away the blood.  
  
"I don't want to be a hero..! Can't we ever do something for ourselves?" I took her hand in my palm, moving it from my face to look at how small her hand was in my own.. I could see right through her hand, into mine..  
  
"Link.. Don't make this harder than it is.. Please, Link.." I looked into her eyes.. She was on the brink of tears, and I didn't want to make her cry.. Just before the end..  
  
I heard the guard conclude the ceremony.. Finally, speaking in our own language.. "..Sealed with a confession of love."  
  
I gripped her lithe bodice, holding her close to mine as she spoke.  
  
"I love you, Link."  
  
I shut my eyes as one single tear rolled down the side of my face. "I love you too, Zelda.. Forever.. Always.. And some day, we'll be together.. I can't be a hero forever, but you'll always be my princess."  
  
"..You'll always be my hero, no matter what."  
  
I closed my eyes.. Feeling a calm as I lowered my visage to hers.. Tightening my grip for just a moment as I advanced into a kiss.. And right then, I imagined the soft caress of her tiers against my own lips.. But.. Nothing..  
  
I felt my arms bind about my own body.. Opening my eyes.. She was gone.. Nothing but a fleeting spark of light was left of her, and it was racing upwards.. In vain I tried to capture it, but it always slipped through my fingers.. Dodged my grasp..  
  
"Zelda..! No! Don't go..! Please..!" My voice started to crack, that glow that I was chasing as it tried to escape upwards starting to become fuzzy and dilluted as my vision blurred.. Impared by swelling tears, stinging my eyes.. "... Z..Zelda... Please.."  
I scrambled to try and race towards the enterance of the temple.. Determined to follow it as it disappeared through the ceiling.. But my joints were weak.. I was dizzy from a lack of blood.. That's when I tripped.. Slamming face first into the ground.. I clenched my fists.. As I broke out into tears.. Crying like a little boy.  
  
I didn't bother to get up.. I felt my body, limp against the cold marble floor.. Tears rushing down my face, pooling on the floor.. My body convulsing as I coughed and sniffled.. Mumbling about Zelda..  
  
I swear.. I heard a shatter as I fell.. But it wasn't the impact of my fall.. It was my heart.. Broken into a multitude of pieces.. All of which belonged to Zelda.. A void that I could never fill.. Not with the evergreen scent of the fields.. The water of Lake Hylia.. That's when the guard passed me.. I wouldn't have known, but he slipped a bottle to me.. Tucked under my arm as I lay on the floor.. A captured ray of light..  
  
He spoke as he left.. "I always imagined.. That when the sun burns out, it would take the moon with it.. But your still here m'boy.. Your still here."  
  
That night, I cried until the sun came up. 


End file.
